The present invention relates to a cleaning system for swimming pools and the like which preferably operates automatically according to a predetermined timing sequence, and includes the possibility of employment of different types of cleaning devices.
Historically, in the cleaning of swimming pools, suction, created by water force, has been utilized both manually and automatically for the removal of dirt, leaves and other trash or debris from the shell of swimming pools and normally the bottom surface of same. Such cleaning in a manual mode is obviously time intensive and is generally considered a drawback to ownership of a pool. Particularly, in a manual situation, a cleaning head is normally mounted to an elongated handle with wheels or the like received on the head to permit rolling along the bottom of the pool. A flexible hose is connected to the cleaning head at one end and to a skimmer at an opposite end, whereby water may be drawn through the cleaning head via the skimmer by the normal circulation system. The force of the water moving through the head creates a suction at the head which lifts trash, sediment and so forth from the bottom of the pool. Trash removed is conveyed to the skimmer where it is retained in a perforated basket at the skimmer and precluded from passage to the filter system. Obviously, with such manual cleaning, an individual must move the cleaning head across the entire surface of the bottom of the pool for appropriate cleaning.
In an attempt to overcome the need for manual cleaning and thus add to the convenience and better cleanliness of the pool, various automatic cleaning systems have evolved. One such automatic cleaning system includes a cleaning device which is connectable to a source of water power which both supplies power for movement of the cleaning device, and creates suction for the removal of the trash. While automatic cleaning systems of this type are generally successful in maintaining a clean pool, certain drawbacks are present. For example, water passed through the cleaning device is utilized to power the device and must be prefiltered to avoid the introduction of trash into the movement mechanism which could clog or otherwise render inoperative the cleaning device. Significant water pressure is also required to operate this type automatic cleaning device. In fact, water pressures in a range of 35 to 50 pounds per square inch are often necessary for proper operation. Normal filters utilized for cleaning of the pool water operate at significantly lower pressures, i.e. approximately 10 to 20 pounds per square inch. Also the normal pool filter media is retained in a housing designed for low pressure operation. Dangers could thus be experienced in raising pressures in the normal filtration apparatus to the high levels mentioned above. Consequently, in order to avoid potential damage to the filter and, in fact, to avoid any possibility of filter rupture which could constitute a safety hazard, automatic cleaning systems of the type discussed above, normally bypass the pool filtration system and include a booster pump to raise the water pressures to the approximate 35 to 50 pounds per square inch range.
When utilizing a booster pump as noted above, first the additional capital expenditure for the pump is of concern. Likewise, however, the use of a booster pump in tandem with the normal pool pump requires additional energy and is, therefore, costly to the user. Still further, booster pumps of the type historically employed for the automatic cleaning system are short-lived, and require replacement every couple of years or so.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cleaning system in which water operates a cleaning device that moves along the bottom of the pool, but which does not require an extra water pump, and does not require energy in excess of that utilized in normal pool operation.
A further type of automatic cleaning that has historically been utilized for cleaning swimming pools is a total circulation system. Stationary cleaning heads are strategically located about the floor of the pool. Upon operation, water exiting from the heads dislodges trash from the surrounding pool area and moves such trash to an area of the pool where a drain is located, conventionally a main drain in the deep end of the pool. The trash is then removed from the pool during normal water circulation to the filtration system.
Stationary cleaning heads as being referred to, include various designs. One design includes heads that are mounted flush with the bottom wall of the pool and, upon receipt of adequate water pressure, extend upwardly from the mounting location and are rotated thereby. Water exits from the head in a circular pattern to dislodge the trash and other contaminants as noted above.
A second type head is one that is mounted in a side wall of the pool in much the same fashion as a conventional water return line, but where a nozzle is provided to direct water flow in a predetermined direction, again for dislodging trash and contaminants and forcing same to a single area of the pool.
With both of the stationary type cleaning systems discussed above, there is a possibility of lack of total coverage of the bottom of the pool. Additionally, the water force utilized to dislodge trash and contaminants from the bottom of the pool, side walls of the pool or the like, places the contaminants in suspension in the water such that less than complete cleaning is experienced. Subsequent to the cleaning cycle, the suspended matter will again settle to the bottom of the pool. Furthermore, and perhaps most importantly, cleaning systems involving the stationary cleaning heads do not address the removal of large particles of trash such as leaves, which will not pass through a main or bottom drain in the pool. Accordingly, even with the stationary cleaning heads, a pool owner is often required to utilize an additional cleaning method for removal of leaves and other large contaminants.
Stationary cleaning systems of the rotary type discussed above, have been automated to permit certain of the cleaning heads only to operate according to a determined clean cycle.
As can be seen from the above representative or available cleaning systems, no one system is without problems. The cleaning system of the present invention, however overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior art systems, and is not taught or suggested thereby.